The Badass heavenly dragon!
by xmanechout
Summary: Michael miller, is a regular guy until he dies and ask's to entertain god for power in the glorious world of Highschool DxD
1. Chapter 1

Death is a really interesting concept, it never scared me for some reason. but when my time came I was truly scared….

My name is michael miller , I'm 34 years old guy, I got a decent job, a decent house and decent car… my life is what you could call a normal but boring life. until the day I died...

"Ring ,ring" I woke up to the sound of my alarm, "It's 6 am already huh, time really flies when you're having fun" I said while I was trying to get out of my bed, I only slept 3 hours yesterday , because my girlfriend and I were celebrating our one year anniversary. I took a shower and ate my breakfast as fast as I can, in 30 minutes I was ready to go to work , I took my car keys and i was out.

"I'm so damn tired" I said while trying to keep my eyes on the road "If only I can take the day off, but my shitty boss will probably kick my ass out". I had to take a 2 hour drive everyday to go to work, but it was worth it, because well… I had a great salary. "Damn this traffic!" I said while honking hoping for the car in front to make move "I only got 20 minutes to be there, I can't deal with this right now " my boss is the definition of an asshole , even though my salary is great , my boss makes you go through hell if you're late to the job, and I can't afford that right now. "this day couldn't get any worse" I said looking furiously at the traffic light that just turned red. 'Alright , i would rather get a ticket than have to deal with my boss'

Next thing I know , I was laying on the ground , what seems to be my blood was everywhere. 'I can't feel my body' I thought while trying my hardest to move my hand , my vision was blurry 'So this is how it feels to die… I'm scared , I want to scream but my body won't respond' tears were coming out of my bloody eyes, because of all the pain my body is experiencing ' Damn it , i guess this is it huh' "cough" ' So what now? , do i go to heaven , do i meet god if he even exists?' "cough" ' Death hurts like hell' I thought trying to calm myself. 'When I was a kid I always liked the idea of reincarnation, and even at this moment of death , my only hope is for it to be true…' just like that I was dead, i can't see , hear or feel anything around me. 'What the hell!' I tried to scream but nothing came out of my mouth.

'So... I don't have a body , but how can i think without a body?I'm i a soul or something?

"Alright next!" a voice said.

'What the hell , who said that' i thought while trying to open my eyes.

"I said next!" said the mysterious voice again

"Is this heaven?" I said trying to shilled my eyes from all the light in this place, in front of me is a woman from the looks of it, she's in her twenties, with blue eyes , blond hair and a large bust... and? Wings? WINGS!?.

"Are… are you an angel!?"I asked the woman while my eyes almost popping out of my head from the amazement.

"Yes indeed i'm. Alright then let's get down to business" said the angel before she opens a file of some sort "Michael miller huh? , 34 of age , simple life , died from a traffic accident caused by himself? , so you killed yourself?" she asked in confusion.

"Well i had to, or I would have lost my job" I replied, trying to explain my stupidity.

"Even so , you would've gone to the upper levels of heaven , but because you kind of killed yourself so you will be sent to the lower levels" she explained while going through the file in her hands.

"Heaven?!" I screamed "I don't want to go to heaven" I replied with a quieter voice filled with despair and disappointment.

"What!" she yelled "So you want to go to hell then?"

"No that's not it, i just thought… maybe I would be reincarnated," i said with a little bit of sadness in my voice.

"Heaven is the best place for your kind," she hissed while ignoring what I said. " you can have eternal happiness , you can live with your loved ones without any problems for eternity , you can even have sex if you wanted."

"But.. but reincarnation is so cool," I mumbled sounding like a child

"unfortunately "cool" does not pay the bills as your kind say," the blond angel explained.

'Think damn it! I have to find a way to reincarnate , i have to be smart here!' I shouted inside my head.

"Before I go to heaven can i maybe meet God? I have a suggestion to make," I asked with a voice filled with hesitating.

"No can do," she answered almost immediately. "Are you trying to get me fired!?" she asked with annoyance in her eyes.

"Please!" I begged " just do this for me just this time!, aren't angels supposed to be nice or something." 'This is my only hope to achieve my dream and I will fight for it , i have to do this , this has to work.'

"Ugh what a pain in the butt," she mumbled "Why do i have to deal with stupid mortals like you all the time," she said while taking out a phone out of a drawer.

"Wait? You guys use phones here?" I asked. but she ignored my question.

'Who is she calling anyways?' I asked myself trying to find a logical answer 'Maybe some angel security to get me outta here?

"My lord," she said with obvious fear in her voice. "One of the mortals , from the human kind is asking to meet you."

'She is talking to god? Holy shit , this is happening!'

"Yes my lord, the mortal said that he has an interesting suggestions for you," she explained with stutter in her voice.

"Yes my lord , right away my lord," and then she hangs of the phone, while relief filled her face."the things i do for my reputation," she mumbled to herself.

"Phew! , okay mortal , god has accepted to meet you , you should be grateful." she declared

"Wait? What! He did?, holy shit i mean… uhh normal shit," I said with a huge grin on my face. 'I can't believe this, there is no way i can mess this up , i just have to play my cards right.'

"Alright calm down , you can go whenever you're ready," she said while she summoned a door out of thin air. ' alright let's do this'.

I went through the door , I found myself in huge dark room. ' this place is fucking huge' i thought.

**"Kneel"** a deep , intimidating voice demanded.

I did as the voice said 'Holy shit, that voice is scary, i see why that angel girl was scared when she was talking to God.'

**"Speak child, what is this "suggestion" of yours?,"** God demanded again.

'Alright here goes nothing , this is a bold move but i have to do this'. "My God , aren't you bored of sitting on a chair doing nothing" I said. 'Please don't kill me again' i thought

**"While sitting in my chair for eternity is quite boring, I don't see why is this any of your concern. NOW! Speak your mind,"** god demanded for the 3rd time.

"To be frank i want to entertain you my lord , if you reincarnate me into let's say… a magical world of some sort with your blessing, I would make it my duty to entertain you lord," I said. 'please believe my bullshit , please believe my bullshit'.

**"HAHAHA , this is quite interesting child, you do realize I can read minds?"** God asked. **"You think a mere mortal can entertain me, that is truly disappointing,"** God continued.

'Shit , I fucked up big time, why didn't i think of that, he is God of course he can read minds'

**"Even so you tried to fool God , you still achieved quite a feat, not even immortals could make me laugh , Granted,"** god declared

"Granted? What granted?," i asked in confusion.

**"You can have anything you ask, but nothing limitless or infinite,"** God explained. **"Now, what is this "magical world" that you wanted to reincarnate into?,"** God asked

'...huh? HOLY FUCKING SHIT! , alright calm the fuck down , he said anything within limits. First, what world do i want to reincarnate into hmmmmm. DBZ sounds good , but ugh no Zeno might blow shit whenever he likes , and i can't ask to be stronger than the omni king. I never watched one piece or naruto so it's too risky, think damn it, i'm looking for a world where everybody can have super powers , and that world gotta have magic in it , what else what else…. I got…. Highschool fucking DxD, why? You ask, the world of highschool DxD outside of the ecchi bullshit is complex as fuck , you want devils? , angels and fallen angels? you got them, you want dragons? You got them, what's that? you want gods? You got them, you want a fucking loli dragon god you got it, it's an easy choice.

"Thank you lord for you generosity, I would like to be sent to the world of highschool dxd 5 years before canon," I said while lowering my head.

**"Granted. Now speak your wishes,"** God replied.

'Hmmmm wishes huh , i have to be smart, okay….' I thought.

"My first wish is to have almost limitless potential, my second wish i want the ability to use all types of magic, my 3rd wish is the ability to create all types of sacred gears and the ability to give them to whom ever i deem worthy, my 4th wish is immunity all types of magic, my 5th wish is the gamer like mind but only with it's benefits , for example if I train my left arm I want not just my arm to grow strong, but my whole body, my 6th wish is to be a dragon not as strong as ophis(she is infinite) or great red , but close. And for my last wish i want have 10k extra wishes, that i can use whenever I want," i said while trying to not suffocate.

**"Hmmm. your first wish has been granted , for your second wish, you have to at least have a little bit of knowledge of the magic before using it, for your 3rd, you can not create sacred gears stronger than yourself, for your 4th wish just like your second wish you need to have some knowledge of the magic, your 5th has been granted and for your 6th, you will be as strong as a heavenly dragon, for your last wish however, you've gotten a little greedy, you have only 5 extra wishes that can not be used to progress the plot of the world,"** god explained.

'Of course he is gonna nerf my wishes, but if he didn't put a limit to what I can wish for…. Let's just say I would be able to one shot everyone in DBZ'

"I'm eternally grateful to you my lord;" I said.

**"Farewell child..."**

After that a bright light enveloped my eyes…..

* * *

Author note: well this is my first fanfic ever so please if you enjoyed leave some suggestions.

.


	2. Chapter 2

'Mmm, this bed is really comfy, wait WHAT!?' my eyes shot open. 'What the hell? Where am i?' I was laying on a king sized bed, i was in a huge room just like the ones you see in medieval movies.

"Good morning, Master," a voice said

"Who the hell are you?" I asked looking at a beautiful woman, that looks like she is in her twenties, she was wearing a maid outfit, and was currently on the right side of my bed.

"My name is sophia Frost, and I Am the head maid in your mansion," She paused. "We were assigned by God, to make sure that you , Master Michael, and your mansion is at the best of states," she explained.

"But… I told the old man, I didn't want to go to heaven,"I snapped

"Sadly, you are not in heaven, this mansion and all the 50 maids, are all just a little gift from the lord" sophia responded, with a little disappointment in her voice.

"I see, alright then where am i?" I asked

"You are currently in japan, precisely in kuoh town" she answered

'Hmm, so the old man didn't troll me, i'm in highschool DxD' I thought.

"Master, would you like me to get the shower ready for you?" she asked, with a smile on her face.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Ah... yes, please" I said with a little hesitation, the maid nodded, and quickly went out of the room.

'Damn i look good' I thought, looking at my naked body in a full length mirror, inside a very large shower. In my old life i was good looking, but now i had the sexiest body i have ever seen.

Quickly after the shower, I went downstairs, excited to see what this mansion entails. 'I wonder if this mansion has a gaming room in it'. My thoughts were quickly interrupted, by the voice of the maids. "Good morning, Master." they said in unison, while bowing their heads.

"There really are 50 of them," I mumbled to myself. 'What should i do now... I'm so damn stupid! I'm in a magical world, of course i should test my powers first'.

I quickly got myself together, and asked. "Sophia, can you guide me somewhere, where I can test my powers?,".

"Yes, of course, my lord," she said while she slowly walked away, and I followed behind. 'If my calculations are correct, kuoh town is still under the care of cleria belial, and she will be killed in 2 years, I should take advantage of that gap between her death, and the arrival of sona and rias, so i can take this town under my protection, and maybe get a favor or two out of sirzechs, of course I will still give them this territory, after some negotiations.

"We are here, my lord," we were in a huge empty space, with sound proof walls. "This place is perfect!" I shouted with excitement. "alright where do we start?" I asked, she nodded, and quickly light started to envelop her body 'what the hell is going on?' I thought confused, after a few seconds, the light died down, sophia's outfit was completely different, her maid outfit is now just a little bit of armor hiding her boobs , crotch , arms and legs, everything else was naked.

"What happened to you?" I asked waiting for her answer. "This, my lord is my battle outfit," after a little pause, and a cute smile caused by my reaction, she continued. "I am not just a maid, i can also fight."

"YOU'RE A BATTLE MAID!" I shouted "That's fucking awesome, that means i can take you as my personal bodyguard , and we can fight together in battles, and….," while I continued mumbling to myself, she quickly answered. "Sorry to disappoint you, i sadly can not help you fight your battles, not that you need it, you are a heavenly dragon after all" she continued "I am however allowed to help with your training."

"Oh well, you're right, I'm as strong as heavenly dragon," I said trying to ignore my disappointment.

"My lord, you are not only as strong as heavenly dragon, you are a heavenly dragon," the maid declared.

"What do you mean exactly," I asked curious.

The maid answers. "I suppose you don't know, "sigh" when God sent you to this world, he changed a few things…. One of those things is that you're the only heavenly dragon who remains free, in the supernatural world, you're known as, The mystery dragon , the unknown dragon, and names similar to that, those names are caused by your disappearance after the great war," she explained.

"Interesting" is all I can say at the moment. 'So this is new, i'm one of the 3 heavenly dragons huh, that's good and bad at the same time, this can cause people to fear me and or respect me, but this is definitely going to cause some enemies, oh well'

"Alright then, let's get started," she said after she got into her fighting stance.

I punched the air, and declared "bring it on," unexpectedly... the shock wave of my punches, caused the wall in front of me to explode. "What the hell," I shouted, sophia answers almost instantly "you need to adapt to your dragon body, you are not a human anymore."

"I see," I said nodding my head in agreement.

I spent the next two hours, mostly learning basics of magic, like fire magic , ice magic and wind magic, I kept blowing shit up, but it was all good, I also learned how to sense magic and how to identify the user of that magic, after that we spared a little, i got my ass kicked, but thanks to my gamer like mind, I learned quickly. After I took a quick shower, I went outside to make sure that my calculations were indeed true, and they were. Kuoh town is under the protection of cleria belial, i have to say she is doing a great job at it, while I was outside I didn't encounter or sense any, stray devils or fallen angels, I only sensed few devils that were under her care.

"Alright, it's time to grind," I said heading towards the training room.

* * *

author note: alright that's it for chapter 2, I hope you guys enjoy it and I'll be happy to hear your suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I was in my room meditating. 'Hmm, something is approaching my mansion'. I concentrated. trying to identify that person. 'Holy shit... cleria belial is coming to my house'.

"Knock" "knock". Master, a guest is waiting for you in your office," sophia said.

"I'll be there in a minute, thank you sophia," I replied. 'Well shit, what does she want? She obviously sensed my presence in her territory, is she going to kick my out or something?'. Quickly, I made my way downstairs, into my office.

"Greetings miss;" i said, waiting for her to introduce herself. "My name is cleria belial, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said, I quickly followed behind, "I'm michael miller, The pleasure is all mine," I said, and then smiled. "So miss belial, what can I do for you?" I continued. "Well, as you might know, kuoh town is under my care, thus it's only natural for me to know the ins and outs of my territory, especially when a dragon, a powerful one at that is in it."

I took a sip from my tea and said, "therefore, you want to know the objective of my stay?" she nodded, waiting for me to answer my own question, "I am only here, because of the beauty of this town,". 'Fuck no… this place is the most generic place i have ever seen'.

"Is that so? If that's the case, then I hope you enjoy your stay," she paused a little, thinking… "How about, i send someone tomorrow to show you around town?" she asked, 'She really likes this place doesn't she, however if I become friends with her, I might just get this territory for free'

"Alright then, i will gladly take you on that offer," after that we had a little chat, and then she left.

afterwards, I finished my training, and then I went to my room to relax a little but…

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK," i yelled, looking at the black portal that just open inside my room. Who came through said portal however, is a cute little girl, with a long black hair, and black eyes.

"You are new," she said hovering through my room. "Your soul is different," she paused for a second, and then continued, "You interest me."

'OH SHIT! OH FUCK ME, what the fuck am i supposed to do now!?'

"Go fuck yourself,"i responded. 'huh…...HUH!? Did i just tell a dragon god to fuck herself? WHY THE FUCK DID I DO THAT!, MY FUCKING MOUTH MOVED ON ITS OWN!. welp, it was good while it lasted, now i have to bullshit my way through God again'

The dragon god stopped hovering, and looked at me in the eyes, "interesting idea…. Mating with myself might prove useful in defeating Great Red, and regaining my silence,"she said, scratching her head.

"Wait, what?" I asked confused by her response, "That's what's important to you? Not the fact that i just told you to fuck off?" she didn't respond.

"Hello?" I asked, but ophis was still lost in her thoughts.

"Miss dragon god, can you hear me?".

After a few more tries, she finally responds, "Why is your soul different?" she asked

"I'm not telling you shit," I responded without hesitation. 'Why should I be scared of her? She can kill me, yes…. But she is a fucking loli, i can't take her seriously, i just can't'.

"Is that so?" she said. "I will remain here until you answer me."

"Fuck. my. Life,".

In the next few days, my life went through hell, ophis followed me around everywhere, and I mean EVERYWHERE. Even if I locked the door, or use my most powerful magic to block her, she'd just teleport inside.

"OKAY, okay, I'll tell you the fucking truth, just stop following me around," she didn't respond and waited for my answer.

"The reason why my soul is different "sigh", is because i'm not from this world," I answered, "are you satisfied?" I groaned

"Interesting" is all the dragon god said

"Are you going to stop following me around?" I asked,frustrated.

"No,".

"Didn't you say, you'd leave me alone if I tell you the truth?"

"You are different, in all my infinite life i have never seen a soul like yours, I will remain here,''. she said, crossing her arms.

"What about your silence?" I asked desperate, She didn't answer. 'At this point I can't do anything about her, let's just hope she will agree to my rules'.

"Ophis, if you wish to remain here "sigh" you will have to abide by my rules,'' I said, ophis looked at me, curious to hear what I have to say.

"First, you can not follow me while I'm doing private stuff," I said, ready to finish, but I was cut short by ophis's question, "private stuff?" she asked.

"It means that you can't follow me to the bathroom , shower , and most definitely not while masturbating."

"Masturbating?" ophis asked, with a question mark over her head.

"This is going to be a long day…"

* * *

Author note: This is a short chapter, because i was tired today. i hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Two years have passed since cleria belial visited my mansion, our "friendship" has grown stronger, and I finally mastered my heavenly dragon powers, I now have two transformations, the first one is just a humanoid like dragon form, with black and purple scales , sharp claws , and lizard like eyes and tongue, that form allows me to use 80% of my full power, my second transformation however, allows me to transform into a purple and black western dragon, this form gives me the ability to use my full power, i can even destroy the world if i wanted, only a few gods and dragon god can threaten me life. Speaking of dragon gods, ophis has become a gamer and… A weeaboo, yes a full on fucking weeaboo...

Today, cleria belial will die…. I could save her, but she already gave me the green light to take care of this town, if something were to happen to her. She didn't give me any details on what's going on, not that I needed any, however her death is a necessary evil.

One week after the "unfortunate" death, I was relaxing in my room watching ophis play minecraft on huge 8k TV, 'I wonder if I should stop her, she's been playing for 12 hours, at least she isn't playing fortnite'

"Hey ophis!," i shouted "Stop playing that god damn game, you've been at it for 12 hours," she didn't answer "alright then, looks like I have to take care of it myself," i said, moving towards ophis.

"Hey ophis, what did i see about using my favorite controller again?"I asked, She didn't answer as i expected, 'I shouldn't have ordered a costume made skin for my ps4 controller' I thought, shaking my head in regret.

"Ophis, if you don't answer me right about now, just forget about your crunchyroll premium account," just what i thought, she answered immediately.

"This controller intrigues me" she explained, pointing at the controller with her finger "It has… waifu material" she said, looking at the cute anime girl skin on the controller.

'Oh my god… what have i done, i created a monster among monsters'.

"You know what? you can keep it, I am way too busy today to deal with your bullcrap," I said, leaving the room, and slamming the door. 'Yes, today is a very important day, sirzechs lucifer is paying me a visit, how did I know? Ah well… right after the death of cleria belial, let's just say he sent a few devil spies to spy on me, i made sure that none of them got any information, other than the fact that this is my territory and i am a dragon…'

I sat in my office waiting, one hour later…

"Master, you have some visitors, should I escort them here for you?," asked sophia.

"Yes, please" I replied, who came through the door of my office is as expected, sirzechs followed by grayfia and…. Rias? A smaller version of her at least, with less boobs and a lot more arrogance on her face.

Sirzechs sat on a chair facing me on his left rias, and on his right grayfia standing up, bowing her head. 'I guess I should introduce myself, huh?'

"My name is michael m…," I was quickly cut off by sirzechs, waving his hands for me to stop.

"There is no need for introduction, I'm only here for business purposes" he shrugged me off, 'alright then, motherfucker you want to play this game, huh?'.

"What purpose does the devil king have with me?" I asked

He leaned forward and said, "which faction are you acquainted to?" he answered my question with one of his.

"None at the moment," I answered immediately.

"Well that makes thing a lot easier". I raised an eyebrow at his comment, "to be frank, I want this territory to be owned by the devils, precisely my little sister and her friend," he said, pointing at rias, "after all of this of course, you will be paid accordingly."

"What if I refuse?" I asked

He waited for a moment and then answered, "I hate for a strong dragon like you to become enemies with the devils," sirzechs answers, leaning back into his chair, 'oh, just shut the fuck up, i can take all 4 devil kings at the same time without breaking a sweat'

"Well, if you want this territory, you have to hear my demands first," he nodded, waiting to hear what I have to say "first things first, I'm willing to share this territory with your sister and her friend but nothing more, seco…," I was cut off again, by rias this time.

"PLEASE NO!, big brother, I don't want to share kuoh with this dragon!" she said, pointing her finger at my face. 'Alright, I've had enough of this bullshit, you gonna come to my territory, inside my fucking house, speak to me rudely, and expect me to give you shit?!

"LISTEN HERE, LITTLE BRAT THIS IS MY TERRITORY, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" I shouted, and the little brat started started crying. As expected, her "big brother" flared his aura, trying to intimidate me no doubt, 'A dick-measuring contest? You're on!'. I did the same thing, our aura went from high class into ultimate class , Satan class….

"Now, now gentlemen" grayfia intervened, resting her hand on her husband's shoulder, sirzechs immediately converted his aura to normal, i did the same.

"Grayfia dear, could you please take rias outside to play?" sirzechs requested, grayfia nodded, and left the room along with rias.

"Like I was saying, Kouh town is under my care, I'm willing to share with you sister and her friend, but I'm the boss here, meaning I should now the ins and outs of my territory" I demanded, and continued immediately " i also want permanent access the familiar forest, and a piece of land in devil territory, Those are my demands."

"Looks like we have an agreement," he replied with a smile. 'Just like that? Sirzechs is a smart devil, his sister really blinds him….'

We shook hands then he teleported via a magic circle,

In these two years, I also created my first sacred gear, a twice critical nothing special, I also found out that it's impossible to fit more than three sacred gears into one soul, besides i almost finished a longinus type sacred gear… but i need a soul for it, precisely and evil dragon's soul, and I know exactly how to get it...

* * *

Author note: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, i'm open to any suggestions.


	5. Not a chapter

This fanfic is not dropped, i just need time to think of a good "plot" so I don't make the same mistakes I made in the last 4 chapter. I know that you guys didn't like the way the meeting with sirzechs went, and i agree with you, he did act like a bitch. I will make sure to fix all that shit in the future, and please guys if you have any suggestions, make sure to let me know. 


End file.
